myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Écran Gaspard
|kanji= エイクラン・ガスパルド |romaji= Eikuran Gasuparudo |epithet= "Digital Hero: Téléboy" (デジタルヒーロー・ Deijitaru Hīrō: Tērībōi) |birthday= October 5th |age=17 |gender=Male |height= 169cm |weight= 46kg |hair= Blond |eye= Green |bloodtype= B+ |quirk=Diginergy |status=Active |family= Unnamed Parents |occupation= Senior (Hero Course) |affiliation=T.S.J High School |debut= |voice= }} Écran Gaspard (エイクラン・ガスパルド, Eikuran Gasuparudo) is a senior in T.S.J High School who aims to use his powers to help rescue people in need. His hero title is "Digital Hero: Téléboy" (デジタルヒーロー・ Deijitaru Hīrō: Tērībōi), and he wields the quirk Diginergy. Appearance Écran is a lean, youthful boy with blond hair and striking green eyes. Despite his short stature, he has an impressive physicality, as his teachers noted from his first year, that his Quirk required extensive stamina, which he has been training consistently. His face is overall quite childish, and in a bid to appear slightly more intimidating, he keeps his hair covering one of his eyes, and long enough to reach the lower part of his neck. Écran's attire outside of his school uniform consists of a long black, double-breasted overcoat with accompanied black pants and boots. He wears a white scarf within the jacket, and a black cap. Underneath his overcoat is generally a white dress shirt, although depending on the occasion he might change this. Téléboy's costume is not very different from Écran's standard outfit. The only additions he makes are a pair of white headphones with pointy antennae protruding below them, a pair of white gauntlets, shin armor and foot armor with similar motifs. Unusually, his hair appears to cover the opposite side of his face while donning this persona, although whether this signifies any personality difference is left to question. His white armaments are tailor-made equipment said to enhance the energy efficiency of his Quirk. Gallery FrenchKid2.jpg|Écran's general appearance. FrenchKid5.png|Téléboy's general appearance. Personality Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Diginergy ( , Deijinajī; lit. "Technology's Vitality"): An -type born into Écran. It is the ability to convert all energy within his body, whether that be kinetic, heat, or otherwise, into a completely new form of energy, known as "Diginergy", or digital energy. Diginergy is the energy that one would compare to the "building blocks" of video games: in other words, it is a type of energy that can completely transcend the law of energy conversion, meaning that it is an energy that can be used to create physical matter should enough power be exerted. It is a quirk with numerous applications, and possesses tremendous implications for Écran's future as a hero, but it does come with its own set of limitations. All constructs created by Diginergy must be born from the energy emitted from Écran's being. Therefore, if Écran refuses to produce energy, his Quirk will not support him. Likewise, the strength of the constructs created by Diginergy vary depending on the quantity of energy used to support the size of the item. Artifacts created with a larger size will require more energy to be stable, and conversely, smaller items require less energy to be reinforced. Diginergy, like all energy, is not permanent, and will eventually crumble if it stays in the physical world for too long. The duration of Diginergy depends on how much it is being used. All matter emits energy (in the form of heat) as long as it is exists, accordingly, the more active a construct of Diginergy is, the sooner it will fade back into the world's energy supply. :More Coming Soon... *'Extra Life' ( , Ekisutora Raifu; lit. "Infinitely Numbered Lives Formula") *'Invisible Wall' ( , Inbijiburu Uōru; lit. "Unreachable Fortress Formula) Equipment Battles Relationships Trivia Quotes References